Extraño
by 39medalla
Summary: Como definen ellas su relación, como algo maravillosamente extraño, algo que se les es difícil de explicar pero igual de hermoso que cualquier otra cosa.


**Extraño.**

**.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia: Esto es un lemon entre Meteora y Mariposa, ellas son mayores de edad en este fic, si este tipo de cosas te desagradan o algo asi, no hay problema, puedas pasar de la historia y todos felices si no es así, simplemente disfrutar de la historia.**

**Mas notas al final del capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.**

Todo empezó como un juego, los abrazos, los besos y las caricias eran su forma de mostrarse afecto, en privado ya que esos pequeños momentos eran solo para ellas. Pero en algún momento cuando el sentimiento de vergüenza, envidia y celos llegaron a ellas, dejaron de ser solo juegos… y todo se volvió… extraño... Por decirlo de una forma.

-¿¡Meteora dime que está pasando!?-, Grito Mariposa a su amiga de la infancia mientras corría detrás de ella, para Meteora era fácil dejarla atrás ya que tenía mejor condición física, además de estar corriendo por un bosque, algo que era un poco más difícil.

-¡Ya te dije que no pasa nada, ahora déjame en paz!-, Le grito Meteora, saltando un tronco caído, cuando Mariposa intento saltarlo también su pie se trabo con una rama haciendo que cayera al suelo, Meteora al verla caer dio media vuelta y corrió en su dirección, -¡Mari estas bien!-, Grito alarmada mientras se colocaba a su nivel, Mariposa entonces aprovecho para tomar del pie a Meteora y dejarla caer, para después subirse a horcajadas encima de ella.

Meteora lanzo un rugido de furia al haber sido engañada, pero su furia menguo cuando miro a Mariposa llorando, -¿Mari estas herida?-, Pregunto odiándose así misma por demostrar tanta debilidad ante ella, pero siempre había sido así, Mariposa siempre había tenido control sobre ella, porque ella lo había permitido.

-¿Qué pasa Meteora?-, Pregunto Mariposa intentado y fallando en ahogar su llanto, Meteora sabía que la había lastimado, ellas eran fuertes, las chicas rudas de la ciudad, y cuando una de ellas demostraba sus emociones, era por algo importante… algo que de verdad las había afectado.

-Ya te dije que no pasa…-, Slap, Meteora quedo estupefacta, Mariposa acababa de darle una bofetada, -¡No digas que no pasa nada idiota!, ¿!Porque sé que algo está pasando!?-, Grito Mariposa con frustración, desde el principio del año escolar Meteora había actuado raro, su distanciamiento, sus platicas nocturnas, sus abrazos, era como si toda su relación fuera a terminar.

Meteora y Mariposa se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Mariposa esperando una respuesta, y Meteora sin darla, ¡Slap! nuevamente Mariposa le dio otra bofetada, -¡Dime que pasa!-, Le grito de nuevo Mariposa solo que esta vez Meteora aprovechó el momento para poder quitársela de encima y colocarse sobre ella, y antes de que Mariposa pudiera hacer algo Meteora la había tomado de las muñecas y las había colocado por encima de su cabeza.

Mariposa se retorció en su agarre mientras Meteora no hacía nada más que verla, siempre viéndola, desde lo lejos, viendo cómo se escapaba de ella;

-¿Quieres saber que pasa Mariposa?-, Pregunto con tono neutral Meteora, Mariposa la miro fijamente sin responder, Meteora entonces frunció el ceño, y comenzó a apretar las muñecas de Mariposa clavando sus garras en su piel, -¡Si!-, Grito Mariposa ante el repentino dolor, ya con una respuesta Meteora inhalo y exhalo profundamente, antes de lentamente soltar las muñecas de Mariposa, y tomarse un momento para apreciar las marcas que había hecho, -Porque estoy celosa…-, Dijo esto mientras se levantaba para sentarse al lado de ella.

Mariposa la miro de forma curiosa, no enojada, ni triste sino… curiosa… celosa, ¿De qué? ¿De quién? ¿Por qué esta celosa? Mariposa pronto se incorporó y se sentó junto a ella, mirándola fijamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Meteora continuo; -De cómo siempre hablas de otras personas-, Dijo frunciendo el ceño, -De cómo hablas del capitán del equipo de futbol, o ese chico del club de música o de esa chica de tu clase de karate-, La ira haciéndose presente cada vez más y más, -Siempre hablando de otros, siempre diciéndome como te gustaría estar con ellos-, Pronto su mirada se llenó de odio dejando que su parte de monstruo comenzara a tomar control de ella.

Lentamente y con cuidado Mariposa tomo la mano de Meteora, y entrelazo sus dedos con ella, -Lo siento…-, Susurro suavemente Mariposa, aun no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero ver a Meteora así la hizo sentir mal.

Meteora se tomó un momento para apreciar lo que estaba sucediendo, siempre se habían tomado de las manos, desde que podía recordar, siempre se habían tomado de las manos… pero esta vez era diferente… esta vez era más íntimo… era un toque más íntimo, un toque… de amantes… ¿Tal vez?…

Estuvieron así por un momento tomadas de la mano, sin verse a la cara, hasta que Meteora rompió el silencio; -¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar? Se está haciendo tarde-, Dirigiendo una marida al cielo de color naranja, Mariposa la miro por un momento, sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero tono rojo, y únicamente asintió en respuesta.

…

Las luces de la casa de Meteora estaban apagadas, sus padres se encontraban fuera de la ciudad, y basto con un mensaje por parte de Mariposa a sus padres y hermano diciéndoles que se iba a quedar con Meteora haciéndole compañía, con lo cual estarían las dos solas esta noche.

Caminaron tomadas de la mano, Mariposa dejándose guiar a la habitación que bien conocía, cuando por fin entraron se quedaron de pie en medio de la habitación, por alguna razón esta vez Mariposa se sentía un poco incomoda, no era como las otras veces que había estado aquí, para oír música, jugar video juegos o hacer tareas, pero esta vez algo más importante y que marcaría su vida para siempre iba a suceder.

-Perdón por el desastre-, Dijo con voz suave Meteora ignorando el hecho de que esta era la primera vez que se disculpaba con ella por eso, -Esta bien no te preocupes por eso-, Respondió Mariposa sin mirarla a los ojos.

Una sola pregunta paso por la mente de Mariposa y Meteora, qué demonios estaban haciendo.

-¿Meteora sería raro…?- Pregunto Mariposa, pero la pregunta murió en su boca cuando volteo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos magenta que la miraban fijamente, casi sabiendo la pregunta Meteora decidió terminarla por ella, -¿Qué nos besáramos?-, El tono rojo que marco la cara de ambas, era indescriptible.

Sus miradas esta vez se fijaron en el piso, pero si era cierto, esa era la pregunta que Mariposa había intentado hacer, cuando lograron armarse de valor se miraron fijamente, lentamente sus rostros se acercaron y juntaron sus labios en un suave e inocente beso… "fue sombroso" pensaron ambas, la intimidad y confianza que se tenían como amigas había aumentado a un nuevo nivel, cuando se separaron un suave tono rojo se colocó en sus mejillas, -Maravilloso…- Dijo Meteora con una sonrisa, -Increíble…-, Comento Mariposa, se acercaron nuevamente y compartieron otro beso, casto e inocente.

Luego otro y otro, el momento en que sus lenguas se aventuraron a conocerse, fue durante el último beso, que sus manos nuevamente se juntaron. El beso no fue corto y cuando la falta de aire las obligo a separarse se vieron nuevamente a los ojos, esta vez cegados por la lujuria, se acercaron nuevamente para otro beso, cayendo hacia atrás en la cama.

Ahí fue donde comenzaron los tímidos toques, eran suaves y delicados roces, apenas perceptibles por la ropa, siempre entre besos, en algún momento, exactamente no saben cuál, la ropa comenzó a ser retirada, Mariposa retiro su camisa quedando solamente en un viejo sostén descolorido, ella no era muy femenina, pero le hubiera gustado haber usado algo más lindo, cuando Meteora tomo el borde de su falda para retirarla Mariposa se resistió un poco, pero basto con una sonrisa de Meteora para que Mariposa le permitiera bajarla, quedando únicamente en bragas.

Meteora se tomó un momento para apreciar la belleza de su Mari, avergonzada se separó un poco de ella, y fue entonces que Mariposa entendió que ahora era su turno, la camisa fue retirada y se dejó caer a un lado, pero a diferencia de ella, Mariposa también quito su sostén a sabiendas de que estaría usando uno deportivo, los blancos senos fueron expuestos ante la mirada de Mariposa, y se maravilló por las dos montañas blancas coronadas por un pezón rosado, Meteora se quedó paralizada esta era la primera vez que estaba desnuda frente a otra persona (sin contar a su madre).

Después de un momento en esa posición, Meteora se levantó y apago la luz de su habitación quedando las dos casi en completa oscuridad, si no fuera por las luces navideñas que tenía adornando su habitación.

Meteora no volvió a la posición en la que estaba al lado de Mariposa en la cama, en cambio, Mariposa se paró y camino hasta estar en frente de ella, su mano derecha lentamente se alzó envolviendo el seno derecho de Meteora, un calosfrió recorrió su espalda, este movimiento la había tomado por sorpresa, sintió una mano fría calentando su seno, podía sentir como su pezón se endurecía bajo su tacto, y de repente comenzó un suave masaje, y la extraña sensación de placer comenzó a recorrer su pecho, pronto su otro pecho fue atrapado, unos suaves gemidos comenzaron a escapar de su boca, y Mariposa se maravilló por esos sonidos, buscando la manera de provocar más sonidos, dejo de jugar con sus senos y comenzó a concentrarse en sus rosados pésanos.

Tiro, retorció y apretó generando varios de esos maravillosos sonidos, Mariposa pronto sintió una ligera humedad ardiente en su entrepierna, provocada por el toque y los gemidos de Meteora, se preguntó si Meteora tendría la misma humedad ardiente, grande fue la sorpresa al sentir las manos de Meteora empujándola nuevamente a la cama, todo ese tiempo Mariposa no había visto a los ojos a Meteora, y cuando la vio, miro un jadeo constante salir de sus labios, unas mejillas más rojas que las de ella, y un intenso deseo.

Meteora simplemente levanto el sostén de Mariposa exponiendo sus senos, y a diferencia de ella, Meteora solo se tomó cuatro segundos para apreciar su belleza antes de abrir su boca y engullir cuanto pudo del seno derecho de Mariposa, -¡Meteora no muerdas tan fuerte!-, Le grito Mariposa al sentir aquellos dientes puntiagudos pinchándola, cuando Meteora se separó de ella parecía en trance con una mirada perdida, -Lo siento-, Susurro antes de hacerle lo mismo al otro seño, -¡AHHHH! ¡No muerdas tan fuerte!-, Volvió a gritar Mariposa con una sonrisa en su rostro, el dolor y placer se mesclaban en algo mágico, en algo indescriptible en algo… extraña mente fascinante.

Cuando por fin Meteora se separó de ella fue con un ligero suspiro de satisfacción, el olor, el sabor, la sensación de los pezones en su boca, era extrañamente indescriptible, vio las marcas de sus dientes en la piel de oliva y los pezones duros y ligeramente hinchados debido a la succión, y esa imagen además de quedar grabada en su memoria, despertó el lívido que dormía en lo profundo de su mente.

Esto se puede comparar al celo de una vestía, que se vuelve violenta y territorial, que marcaría su territorio, y pelearía con cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzarlo, así se podía describir lo que Meteora estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento, de la nada un olor dulce llego a su nariz, no era miel, no eran galletas, no era un pastel, el olor venia de las piernas de Mariposa.

Mariposa sintió nuevamente el paso de Meteora posicionarse sobre ella, para juntar sus labios en otro beso, boca contra boca, pecho contra pecho, pie contra pie, se unieron de una forma especial, sus cuerpos eran simétricos, encajando perfectamente tan extraño, era como si desde su nacimiento estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas.

Meteora comenzó a descender entre besos, su lengua probando su boca, barbilla, cuello, pecho y vientre hasta toparse con la tela de sus bragas… sus garras estaban listas para destrozar sus bragas y exponer su feminidad, pero no fue así.

Se contuvo de destrozarlas, y le dedicó una larga mirada a Mariposa, ella de inmediato supo lo que significaba, ella estaba buscando su permiso y consentimiento para quitarlas, -E… Está bien Meteora, puedes quitarlas-, Dijo Mariposa dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa, Meteora en respuesta coloco un beso en su muslo derecho, ante de deslizar las bragas húmedas.

Para un humano promedio este era el olor de su pareja, se podría describir como algo agradable, para un monstruo que había escogía pareja, era la clara señal de apareamiento, y dejándose guiar por el mero instinto Meteora un dio su cabeza entre las piernas de Mariposa.

Mariposa dejo escapar un fuerte grito, Meteora la había tomado por sorpresa aun a sabiendas de lo que iba a hacer, el movimiento fue inesperado, sintió su respiración sobre su intimidad, la calidez de sus mejillas entre sus muslos, sentir la lengua lamiendo superficialmente la entrada de su vagina.

Dulce fue la única palabra con la que Meteora podría explicar el sabor de Mariposa, hace tiempo había leído en foro… no tan _"inocente"_, que cuando practicas sexo oral a tu pareja, lo único que tienes que hacer es deletrear el abecedario con tu lengua.

Sentir aquellos movimientos en su zona intima la estaban volviendo loca, Mariposa podía sentir aquella lengua, lamiendo su feminidad, podía sentir como los dedos a veces exponían su perla para ser luego ser suavemente mordida, y volviéndose loca cuando aquella lengua penetraba su ser, en algún momento la mano de Meteora había bajado hasta su propia feminidad, metiéndola en sus bragas, infligiéndose auto placer, para intentar calmar el agudo dolor que comenzaba a sentir.

-¡Meteora estoy a punto de correrme!-, Grito Mariposa en medio de sus gemidos, al oír este, Meteora detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, retirando su mano de su intimidad y su cara de la intimidad de Mariposa, se separó de ella, para poder quitar sus propias bragas, luego se posiciono nuevamente sobre Mariposa de tal forma que sus sexos se tocaron.

El toque de ambos sexos, fue extraño, pero no desagradable, y cuando el suave movimiento de vaivén comenzó los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, sus manos juntas, sus dedos entrelazados y los besos lujuriosos todo parte de una gran sinfonía que culmino con aquel último movimiento de cadera.

_**Después de una ducha rápida…**_

Las dos estaban recostadas sobre las sabanas, con sus miradas fijadas en él techo, con una pregunta constante en sus mentes: ¿Y qué sucederá a partir de ahora? Ellas solo estaban ahí, no sabían que decir o hacer, fue entonces la voz de Mariposa que rompió el silencio; -¿Meteora estuvo bien?-, Meteora se quedó pensando por un momento antes de responder, -No hay que preocuparse por eso, no creo que nadie vaya a enfadarse con nosotras por haber hecho…-, Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir la mano de Mariposa tomando la suya, -No me refiero a eso…-, Dijo Mariposa con sus tiñéndose nuevamente de rojo, -Me refiero así… te gusto hacer el amor con migo-, Lo ultimo casi fue un susurro, Meteora se sonrojo, no por la pregunta, si no por la respuesta que salió de su boca, -Como no podría gustarme hacer el amor con mi esposa-.

Todo fue hermosa mente extraño a su manera.

**.-.-.-.**

**Una disculpa por la inactividad, pero siendo sincero he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo, comencé a leer el manga de Baki el cual, recomiendo, y no hace mucho conseguí The división 2 así que se imaginaran lo emocionado que estoy.**

**Esta idea surgió debido al poco MariposaxMeteora que hay en la página, y no me lo podía permitir, exactamente iba a hacer mas corto, pero la inspiración no paraba de llegar.**

**Por ahora no estoy seguro cual será la siguiente historia, ya que también me interese mucho por la serie de Miracolous las aventuras de Ladybug, además de que quiero hacer otro fanfic de MoonxToffee pero ya veremos.**

**Por ahora eso sería todo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic, también las criticas como los comentarios de apoyo siempre son bien recibidos, así que sin más que decir, será hasta la próxima historia.**


End file.
